1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing pole holding devices, more specifically fishing pole holding devices which are portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
An individual might wish to fish at a remote destination a significant distance from a car, boat, or cabin. Once that individual reaches the fishing destination, he might seek to place fishing bait secured to fishing line and fishing pole in the water. After placing the bait in the water, the fisherman would like to be free to perform other activities without manually holding the fishing pole. Additionally, the fisherman would desire the ability to monitor the fishing pole from afar for activity in order to notice any motion on the fishing line or pole, minimize the risk of losing the pole, and minimize the risk of losing a fish that takes the bait. Currently, a fisherman may lean the fishing pole against an object such as a rock or tree, sacrificing preferred fishing spots. Alternatively, the fisherman may place the baited pole on the ground, risking the loss of the pole and sacrificing visual monitoring. For the foregoing reasons, such a person would find it helpful to have a portable fishing pole holder which is portable, easy to anchor, and easy to monitor.